thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Open Source Characters
Of course, the Fears are all open source, meaning free to use by whoever without permission. However, authors' other characters in fearblogs are not open source, unless stated so in the Fear Mythos forum's open source character thread. Here is a list of those characters. See also: Open Source Organizations, Open Source Locations, Characters free to use in Games. The List Humans *All characters in Darker Side of Sympathy (with the exception of Conscience, Madeleine, Alice, and Russell) * All characters in The North Woods Project or any story taking place in an Architect Verse * Alternate versions of Daniel Ferris (Daniel & Friends, forbidden from using a female version of him) *Alternate versions of Tjia (Project of Infinity) *Andrew and Mr. Lappet (The Darkling Thrush) *Ash (Over The River) *Axiom (Axiom in Wonderland) *The Black Crow (A New Fear Will Soon Be Born) *Detective Bowie (Tick Tock Goes the Clock) *David Grant (Evolve or Die) *Diana Rose (All Roses Wilt) *Discordia (Nebula of Conflict) *Doc (deceased) (The Fear Clinic) *Doctor Beakman (To Light A Candle) *The Faceless Bastard (The World Through These Eyeholes) *The Fool (A Match in the Cellar) *The Game Master (A New Fear Will Soon Be Born) *Ghost (The Archive) *Isabella Quinn (Evolve or Die) *Karma (Introduction to the Multiverse) *Kelly (Eye for an eye, forbidden from killing or using in a sexual way, NO EXCEPTIONS) *Jordan Dooling (any version) *Journal (The Answer to Blogs, Rapture & Everything) *Lamar (Eye for an eye, forbidden from killing or using in a sexual way, NO EXCEPTIONS) *The Lawyer (Eye for an eye. Forbidden from killing him (unless it's a temporary death) or using him in a sexual way. He is asexual and aromantic, so no shipping him. You may make someone else feel romantically for him, but he does not feel romantically towards others.) *The Nameless One (The Vent) *Nee-chan (Don't Shoot The Messenger) *Neomaria (The Archive) * Omega *Portnoy Augustus (Urban Malefic) *Richard Clay *Sherlock Morel *Agent Low (The Hive) *The Mame (Secret Mysteries; forbidden from having her killed off without permission from Proxiehunter and creating drastic changes to her character) *Mikey (Playtime with Mikey) *Sea and Sky (The Skull And The Tower) *The Thorned Prince (A New Fear Will Soon Be Born) Entities *Alternate versions of Black Vice (Luster of The Dark Jewel) *Dan Devilish, The Mayor, Nelly the Witch (Mister Oculus Episode Summaries; descriptions for these characters can be found here) *Alternate versions of Socky (The Owl running through the clouds) *The Charred One (Urban Legends) *The Coward and The Dethroned Queen *The Dogskull (In The Dark Shadows) *The Doll (In The Dark Shadows) *The Fleshangel (In The Dark Shadows) *The Handed One (In The Dark Shadows) *The Liar ("Nothing But Lies Here") *Mr. Mite *The Seeress (Hello, I've Been Expecting You) *The Simulated (Simulated Clouds) *Things with dead eyes that used to be men (The Jeanette Experience) *Twelve (The Clock Strikes) *The Weeping Willow (In The Dark Shadows) *The Woodland Haunter *The Wind (Divided We Conquer) Category:Characters